dead_risingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dead Rising 2 Weapons
__TOC__ combo weapon info from MTV article Anno1404 19:24, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Electric Rake Battery + Rake Imagine a rake. Now send millions of volts of electricity through it and then go and poke zombies with it. Sounds like fun, don't it? Defiler Axe + Sledgehammer Imagine a bat with the head of an axe and the head of a sledgehammer both positioned on the business end. Smacking something with that isn't going to leave much in the way of solids. Claws Boxing Gloves + Bowie Knife These work like Wolverine's claws, without all the angst about being immortal. Cut zombies to ribbons! Wearing the hidden Blanka mask makes this even more awesome. Tenderizers Box of Nails + MMA Gloves They work just like regular ol' MMA gloves (Chuck has surprisingly good Muay Thai moves), but the addition of nails make them something slightly more awesome. Exsanguinator Vacuum Cleaner + Saw Blade Giant, rotating saws at the end of vacuum cleaner. Handy as it cleans up all the blood while you cut it out of flesh! Light Sword Gems + Flashlight It's basically a light saber, but don't let the lawyers at Lucas Arts known that. Although a bit slow to wield, the light saber deals out tons of damage and can take out a crowd of zombies in a single slice. Pole Weapon Push Broom + Machete A medium-range melee weapon that works a lot like a poleaxe, letting you slice zombies with the machete, taped to the end of the broom. Hacker Computer + Flashlight This is basically a makeshift Taser which can zap zombies at very close range. Limited battery life means you're only able to zap for so long. Ripper Cement Saw + Saw Blade A cement saw has a round, plate-like blade at the end, which isn't nearly as devastating as it would be if you added a serrated saw blade. Once you do, the Ripper works like a more maneuverable chainsaw. Flaming Gloves Boxing Gloves + Motor Oil Having knives in your boxing gloves? Cool! Having boxing gloves on fire? Even cooler! Well, hotter. Anyway, you can set zombies ablaze with your flaming boxing gloves, and there's really nothing wrong with that. Driller Spear + Power Drill Take an ordinary power drill, but instead of a normal drill bit, stick a 3-foot-long spear into it. Pokey death! Handy Chipper Wheelchair + Lawnmower Most wheelchairs act as a helpful means of conveyance. The Handy Chipper…not so much. Roll this baby around, turning any zombies in your way into mulch. Parablower Leaf Blower + Parasol This odd, unwieldy weapon has you sticking the bottom of a giant umbrella into a leaf blower, and jamming the other end into an unsuspecting zombie. Umbrella expands and the zombie goes poof. Boomstick Pitchfork + Shotgun If your aim is terrible, you may want to consider the Boomstick. Stab a zombie with the pitchfork to keep them in place, and blast them with the shotgun to, well, not keep them in place. Auger Pitchfork + Drill Motor Like a much larger version of the Driller. Imagine a pitchfork spinning at 100 RPM and imagine what sort of damage you could do if you stuck that in someone. Yikes. Porta Mower 2x4 + Lawnmower A lawnmower isn't the most portable of items. If only there was another handle so you could hold it out in front of you, blade part pointing straight out at your enemies. Now you can! Holy Arms Training Sword + Nails There's a toy sword and shield set in "Dead Rising 2." They're mostly harmless, but if you jam a dozen nails into each, you suddenly have something that's not quite so harmless. Paddle Saw Kayak Paddle + Chainsaw Remember Donatello's bo staff from "Ninja Turtles"? Well, imagine if there was a running chainsaw at each end. Suddenly Donatello seems a lot less bad ass. Spiked Bat Baseball Bat + Nails Likely the very first combo weapon you make in "Dead Rising 2." Good thing it's super handy! The Spiked Bat acts like a regular bat, but it deals undeath a lot quicker, thanks to its many spikes. Gem Blower Gems + Leaf Blower Pack a leaf blower with valuables and fire gems at zombies like a chaingun. Watch and laugh as they slip, fall and die. Snowball Cannon Extinguisher + Super Soaker A water gun which has been modified to fire blasts of ice, freezing zombies in place. You can then pull a "Demolition Man" and smash them to pieces. Fire Spitter Tiki Torch + Light Machine Gun What's better than a machine gun? A machine gun that lights enemies on fire, perhaps? Freedom Bear Giant Teddy Bear + Light Machine Gun He may look like a cute and cuddly bear, but he's actually an automatic sentry gun. Plop him down and he'll be your buddy, protecting the area and looking adorable. Flamethrower Gas Can + Super Soaker It's a flamethrower. How were we ever OK with this not being in the last game? Rocket Launcher Pipe + Fireworks Not quite what you're thinking. A series of pipes fires off the fireworks inside. They aren't super accurate, but they do explode limbs like a charm. Blambow Bow And Arrows + TNT Inspired by a certain warrior of the 1980s, this will ruin just about any zombie's day. Power Guitar Electric Guitar + Amp Rock out with a power chord to knock all enemies around you on their zombie behinds. Air Horn Spray Paint + Traffic Cone It acts as a really loud horn (so loud that Chuck has to cover one ear when he uses it) that, when used for an extended time against a crowd of zombies, will cause their heads to explode. Freezer Bomb Extinguisher + Dynamite You can spray an extinguisher at a single zombie for a while and he'll freeze in place. Or you could toss a Freezer Bomb into a crowd of zombies and you'll have a lovely still-life to look at. Until you smash them to pieces. Roaring Thunder Goblin Mask + Battery Like the Fountain Lizard, you can slap the Roaring Thunder mask on any random zombie and they'll wander around. In this case it's death by electricity instead of fire, though. Spear Launcher Spear + Leaf Blower Your arm strength is pretty limited in "Dead Rising 2," at least early on. Why not let a leaf blower do the tossing for you? With the Spear Launcher, you can fire spears at long range with ease! Plate Launcher Cement Saw + Plates You know those discs that people use for hunting practice! You know: "Pull!" Same idea, but you're firing plates at zombies with decapitation velocity. Blazing Aces Tennis Racket + Tiki Torch Dip a tennis ball in oil, set it on fire and serve like Pete Sampras. The flaming ball with bounce from zombie to zombie, setting crowds ablaze. Mystery Super Weapon There's only one combo weapon you can't get in the first two days of gameplay and it's this mystery super weapon. My embargo is limited to the first two days, so this weapon will have to remain hush-hush until release. Sorry! Improvised Explosive Device Box of Nails + Gas Can An exploding gas can full of nails is a good thing to toss into a crowd of zombies. Molotov Newspaper + Whiskey What's a zombie game without a molotov cocktail capable of setting the undead ablaze? A zombie game I don't want to play, natch. Hail Mary Football + Grenade Go long! Longer! Longer! Ok, perfect. Stand there. Kablooie. Dynameat Human Hand + Dynamite Zombies are attracted to human flesh. Use this to your advantage! Toss a human hand with an added bonus into a crowd. Sticky Bomb Lawn Dart + Dynamite Using a lawn dart in "Dead Rising 2" is a blast. You just hold down X in front of a giant crowd of zombies, throwing the dart up in the air. Moments later it'll land smack in the cranium of some poor soul. One dart equals one kill, but add some dynamite and you've got a bigger bang. Drill Bucket Bucket + Drill It's a metal bucket with a few drills taped to the outside, pointing in. Slam it on a zombie's head and the drills will make short work of its melon. Yay! Fountain Lizard Lizard Head Mask + Pipe Toss a Godzilla-looking mask on a zombie and it'll wander around, spewing flames at nearby buddies. Beer Hat Bottle of Beer + Hard Hat Portable heath! Unfortunately if you drink too much you'll start vomiting. Less unfortunate: Zombies can slip on the vomit. Heliblade Toy Helicopter + Machete Zombies are attracted to the noise-making helicopter. Too bad there's a giant, head-cutting blade spinning on the top of it. Set it flying and let it go to work! Electric Chair Wheel Chair + Battery Don't worry, you won't be sitting on it. Mixing a normal wheel chair with a battery lets you push the chair around, zapping zombies as you roll past them. Great for clearing a crowd. Super Slicer Servbot Mask + Lawnmower Unlike most Servbot masks in "Dead Rising 2," you can actually wear this one! It's got a lawnmower blade attached to your head and you can charge at enemies, taking them out with gusto. Tesla Ball Bingo Ball Cage + Battery I'm not quite sure how you pick this up, but it's an electrified ball that zaps any zombies that wander past it. A ball of Death, if you will. Burning Skull Bull Skull + Motor Oil Putting a bull skull on your head and charging around is ok, but it's nothing compared to setting that same skull on fire. Trust me. Chainsaw Motorcycle Motorcycle + Chainsaw A standard motorcycle, with the useful addition of two chainsaw blades acting like wings on either side, slicing anything you drive into. Machine Gun Motorcycle Motorcycle + LMG By sticking a light machine gun on the front of your motorcycle, you're able to clear the road of any potential danger. Bullets are way better than headlights, anyway. BONUS: COMBO VEHICLES Combo vehicles require that you unlock the motorcycle trailer in the campaign. This can be accomplished by completing the mission, "Here Come The Contestants." Media:Example.ogg dead rising 2 dead rising 1 weapons http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=2_x_4&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Acoustic_Guitar&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Baseball_Bat&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bench&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bowling_Ball&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bucket&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Cardboard_Box&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Cash_Register&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chainsaw&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Cooking_Oil&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Electric_Guitar&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Fire_Extinguisher&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Garbage_Can&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gems&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gumball_Machine&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Handbag&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Handgun&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hunk_Of_Meat&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Lawn_Mower&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Machete&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Motorcycle&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Nightstick&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Parasol&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Propane_Tank&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Push_Broom&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Pylon&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Queen&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Saw_Blade&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Servbot_Mask&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Shampoo&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Shotgun&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Shower_Head&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sniper_Rifle&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Stool&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Water_Gun&action=edit |} Oops... Oh no! So much for a joke. :( Potential mistakes * Light Sword * Machine Gun Motorcycle - Motorcycle and an Assault Rifle * Mystery Super Weapon * Plate Launcher - Plates and a Round Saw * Pole Weapon ** Spear Launcher ** Zombie Thrower - Leaf Blower and a Spear. * Porta'''-'Mower * Power Guitar - an Electric Guitar and '''Amplifier' * Ripper * Rocket Launcher - Lead Pipe and Rocket Fireworks * Taser - Flashlight and Computer Case * Tenderizers - Box of Nails and MMA gloves Anno1404 20:25, September 7, 2010 (UTC) weapon pages Anno1404 10:25, October 10, 2010 (UTC) http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:2x4_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Acetylene_Tank&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Acoustic_Guitar_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Ad_Board&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Amplifier&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Assault_Rifle&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Bag_of_Marbles&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Barstool&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Baseball_Bat_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Basketball&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Bass_Guitar_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Battery&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Battleaxe&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Beach_Ball&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Bench_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Bike_Forks&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Bingo_Ball_Cage&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Blast_Frequency_Gun&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Bow_and_Arrow&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Bowie_Knife&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Bowling_Ball_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Bowling_Pin&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Box_of_Nails&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Boxing_Gloves&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Brick&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Broadsword&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Broom_Handle&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Bucket_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Bull_Skull&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Cactus_Plant&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Cardboard_Box_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Cardboard_Cutout&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Cash_Register_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Casino_Chips&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Cement_Saw&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Centurion_Bust&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Chainsaw_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Chef_Knife&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Coffee_Pot&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Comedy_Trophy&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Computer&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Computer_Case&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Construction_Hat&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Cooking_Oil_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Cooking_Pot&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Croupier_Stick&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Crowbar&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Cushioned_Tall_Chair&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Dolly&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Donkey_Lamp&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Drill_Motor&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Drink_Cart&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Drum&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Dumbbell_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Dynamite&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Electric_Guitar_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Engine&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Fancy_Bench&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Fancy_Painting&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Fancy_Small_Chair&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Fancy_Tall_Chair&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Fire_Axe&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Fire_Extinguisher_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Firecrackers&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Fireworks&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Flashlight&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Flower_Pot&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Foam_Hand&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Folding_Chair&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Football&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Fountain_Firework&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Funny_Painting&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Garbage_Bag&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Garbage_Can_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Gas_Barrel&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Gas_Can&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Gasoline_Canister&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Gems_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Generator&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Giant_Die&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Giant_Pink_Chainsaw&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Giant_Stuffed_Bull&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Giant_Stuffed_Donkey&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Giant_Stuffed_Elephant&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Giant_Stuffed_Rabbit&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Gift_Shop_Lamp&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Goblin_Mask&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Golf_Club_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Grenade&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Gumball_Machine_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Handbag_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Handgun_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Handle_Bar&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Hanger_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Highback_Oak_Chair&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Hockey_Stick_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Hunk_of_Meat_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Indoor_Garbage_Can&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Katana_Sword&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Keg&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Ketchup&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Keyboard&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Lamp&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Lance_(Weapon)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Large_Barrel&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Large_Fern_Tree&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Large_Planter&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Large_Potted_Plant&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Large_Vase&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Large_Wrench&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Lawn_Dart&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Lawn_Mower_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:LCD_Monitor&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Lead_Pipe_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Leaf_Blower&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Leaf_Rake&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Liberty_Torch&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Lizard_Mask&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:LMG&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Long_Stick&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Machete_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Magician_Sword&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Mailbox_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Mannequin_Female&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Mannequin_Male&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Massager&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Mayonnaise&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Meat_Cleaver_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Medicine_Ball&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Merc_Assault_Rifle&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Metal_Barricade&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Metal_Baseball_Bat&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Metal_Garbage_Can&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Mic_Stand&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Military_Case&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Mining_Pick&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:MMA_Gloves&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Money_Case&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Moosehead&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Motor_Oil&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Motorcycle_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Music_Discs&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Mustard&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Newspaper&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Newspaper_Box&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Nightstick_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Novelty_Beer_Mug&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Novelty_Cell_Phone&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Novelty_Liquor_Bottle&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Novelty_Perfume_Bottle&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Novelty_Poker_Chip&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Padded_Blue_Chair&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Paddle&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Paint_Can_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Painting_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Pallet&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Pan&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Parasol_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Patio_Chair&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Patio_Table&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Peace_Art&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Pipe&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Pitchfork&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Plastic_Bin&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Plastic_Garbage_Can&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Plates&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Playing_Cards&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Plywood_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Power_Drill&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Propane_Tank_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Protestor_Sign&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Push_Broom_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Pylon_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Queen_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Robot_Bear&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Rocket_Fireworks&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Rocket_Launcher&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Rotating_Display&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Roulette_Wheel&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Round_Potted_Plant&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Sandwich_Board&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Saw_Blade_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Scissors&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Servbot_Mask_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Serving_Tray&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Shampoo_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Shopping_Boxes&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Shopping_Valuables&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Shotgun_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Shower_Head_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Six_Shooter&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Skateboard_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Sledge_Hammer&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Small_Fern_Tree&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Small_Painting&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Small_Potted_Plant&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Small_Suitcase&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Small_Vase&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Sniper_Rifle_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Soccer_Ball_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Speaker&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Spear&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Spool_of_Wire&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Spot_Light&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Spray_Paint&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Square_Sign&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Stand&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Steel_Shelving&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Step_Ladder_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Stick_Pony&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Stone_Statue&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Stool_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Suitcase&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Swordfish&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Table_Lamp&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Tennis_Racquet&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Tiki_Mask&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Tiki_Torch&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Tire&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Tomahawk&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Toy_Helicopter&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Toy_Spitball_Gun&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Training_Sword&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Treasure_Chest&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Utility_Cart&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Vacuum_Cleaner&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Velvet_Bar&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Vinyl_Records&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Wacky_Hammer&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Water_Bottle&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Water_Cooler&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Water_Gun_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Wheel&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Wheelchair&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Whipped_Cream&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Yellow_Tall_Chair&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Zombie_Mask&action=edit